Ryuuetzu Land Disaster
by Hiphaxus
Summary: What if!Laxus and Mira got stuck on the Love Love slide in Ryuuetzu Land? LaxusXMirajane, MiraXus. Rated T for Laxus' naughty language.


**Because there is just not enough Miraxus on this damned Earth.**

**Just not enough.**

**Based off a thought I had a while ago.**

**Summary: What if!Laxus and Mira got stuck on the Love Love slide in Ryuuetzu Land?**

**Pairings: All the pairings on the slide, MirajaneXLaxus (Miraxus).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Coca Cola, if you I did own them, they'd both probably lose their popularity quickly.**

"Ugh," he whined, cupping his chin with his hand. Laxus Dreyar, the great, S-class Lightning Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail, was sat on the edge of a chlorine-filled pool supervising an ancient and supposedly innocent spirit. Her name was Mavis Vermillion, the First master and founder of Fairy Tail.

"Laaaaaxxuuusss!~" She cried, waving at him from within the aqua blue waters. He lifted his head slightly, glaring at her.

"..What?" He sighed.

"Can you come over here?"

"Why?"

"I'm bored and I want someone to play wiiith~!"

Laxus' hand slid lazily from his framed face allowing him to shake his head, much to Mavis' disappointment.

"Laxus," Makarov spoke. "Do what she says. No arguing, no whining."

The dragonslayer reluctantly obeyed, muttering a curse before sub merging. He waded deeper, heading towards the spirit. Mavis' bright smile had been renewed.

"What now, kid," His tone was harsh.

"Can we play a game?" She giggled, hiding her hands behind her back. She swung from side to side. Laxus shrugged.

"Depends what game it is."

"Um, I haven't really thought of that one," Mavis put a finger to her lips, looking down at the distorted view of her pale feet.

Getting more irritated by the second, Laxus folded his arms.

"Can you pick one?"

He looked at her in surprise, no one had ever really asked him to pick a game, even in his childhood. Laxus stood a while in thought.

"Got one," He announced, faking a grin. She bounced up and down excitedly.

"What's it called?"

"It's called..." He trailed off, bending his knees to get closer to her, "leave Laxus alone for a day."

Laxus quickly turned and made his way back to his seat at the edge of the pool. He could see a look of pain on her face, one that differed from a women's look of pain, one he wasn't used to. It left a tinge of guilt in his heart.

"That wasn't nice, Laxus," Makarov glared at his grandson, who was looking on into the distance.

"Don't care," Laxus muttered, placing his hand under his chin once again. "She's annoying."

"She's only a child, not one of your goons."

'_Speak of the devil,_' he thought, spotting both Freed and Bixlow coming his way. The green-haired rune mage, also known as 'the obsessive one', had a wide grin on his face.

"Laxus,"

He turned his head to face Freed, who was kneeling beside him in a pair of red swimming shorts. He was joined by Bixlow, who, if it was even possible, was being noisier than ever.

"What is it you guys want?" He frowned, sighing at his bad luck.

"Evergreen's gettin' it on with Elfman!" Bixlow exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

"Not in that kind of way," Freed reassured. "Like, um, they're going out with each other."

"Say I approve." Both men were dismissed with the flick of the lightning mage's hand.

Over 30 minutes had passed ever since Mirajane and her best friend, Jenny Realight, had an embarrassing 'accident' in the middle of the water park.

The demon sat in the changing rooms fixing her bikini. Her young sister, Lisanna, was stood outside.

"I was lucky," Mirajane muttered to herself.

"Not many people saw that, no Jason, no press."

Giving a relieved sigh, Mira pushed the doors wide open, joining her sister outside.

"All done, Mira-nee?"

She nodded, giving her that sweet smile she was known for.

"Shall we go?"

Lisanna linked arms with her elder sister. They talked as they walked, grabbing a cold drink of Coke on the way towards a pool.

"You know, Mira-nee,"

Mirajane turned to face her sister.

"I'm nearly certain that I saw Elfman behind.." Lisanna pointed at the two, large rocks sitting in the center of a pool to their left. "..them."

"Well, that's strange! Elfman didn't come with us."

"Yeah, well, unless.." Lisanna blushed a light pink as she giggled. She leaned closer to her older sister, now whispering.

"...Unless he came with Evergreen?" She winked suggestively. Mira playfully scolded her, tapping her nose as they walked towards the two Dreyars.

"Oh! Mira," Lisanna exclaimed. The demon glanced at her, taking a sip of her coke.

"I need to talk with master for a sec, stay here." Lisanna broke the link between them both and hurried towards Makarov. The blonde nearby gave her a glance, raising his eyebrow at the young Strauss. She gave him an awkward smile before gaining Master's attention.

Mira leaned against a pillar, staring at Laxus from behind. A minute passed.

Her eyes still locked on his figure, Laxus stirred, becoming uneasy. Shifting uncomfortably, he glanced at his grandfather and his trusted friend. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation, one that interested both mages, so it couldn't be one of them. And Mavis? Forget it. She was paddling about and, in general, was making a scene. Then he realised, there a faint smell of lilies and vanilla in the air.

Mirajane.

"Why are you staring at me?" Laxus asked. Mirajane flinched, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"S-sorry," Mira apologised.

She took a sip of her drink again. Busying herself with the scenery of the water park, the cyan waters, smiling children and various different slides hanging above her head. Mira relaxed, smiling pleasantly with her eyes closed.

Next minute, she found herself doing exactly what Laxus told her not to do. She stood silently, rubbing one pale leg against the other. Mira took a closer look at his features, his golden spikes that glistened in the sun, the strange, yet interesting tattoo that complimented his build well and, of course, his stunning muscle and handsome face. Laxus Dreyar was 100% sexy to her.

'_You've passed inspection, Mr. Dreyar._' She thought, licking her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Mira stroked her cheek with the palm of her hand, watching him from afar. Her cheeks went red when-

Mira snapped back into reality and scolded herself mentally.

'_No time for that, Mirajane._'

Lisanna finally finished her conversation with Makarov, which, to Mira's surprise, had been just over 5 minutes.

"Done?"

"All done."

Both girls wandered off to find their friend Jenny, leaving the two men behind. Laxus watched them leave, eyeing the older Strauss' rear as the two travelled to a spacey area outlined with shops and stalls. Laxus was seen as a gentleman, but that didn't really change the fact that he was a pervert when it came to women.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed, both hands on her face. She watched in horror as Gray Fullbuster, her beloved, slipped down the slide with Lyon Vastia. The water mage was expecting a fight, a big one at that.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Gray screeched, hugging his rival as tight as he could.

"Stop stealing my words!" Lyon cried, kicking his legs frantically in the air. The two struggled to let go, but found themselves in an even more embarrassing position as Natsu sped past riding the large, pink heart that was, or used, to sit at the start of the slide. Lyon sat with Gray's legs in-between his own and with one hand on his shoulder and another on his waist. In turn, Fullbuster had both of his hands gripping his waist and pulling him close.

Juvia took this the wrong way. Putting a hand to her mouth, she looked on in shock.

"C-could it be..?"

Suddenly, she was hit by a flying Lucy, which sent them both speeding down the Love Love slide.

"Juvia!" Lucy cried, pinning her to the ride.

Juvia took this the wrong way too.

"Love rival!"

The Heartphilia girl screamed and kicked as Juvia topped her. Growls and barely audible threats came from the water mage's throat, frightening an increasingly panicked Lucy as Juvia came upon her prey.

Mavis started to shiver. She had been in the pool long enough, proven by her wrinkled fingers and chattering teeth.

"Laxus-saaaaan," She called, Mavis turned to face him, but he wasn't there. Infact, Laxus had made a bee-line towards the Strauss sisters.

"Why, hello there," Laxus flirted, resting his buff arms on each of their shoulders.

"Oh, hi Laxus," Lisanna cheerfully spoke. She drank the last little bit of her drink before disposing it in a bin.

"What are you, eh, pretty ladies doin' out here?"

Mira frowned at him.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do so..." Lisanna trailed off as she watched as Mira glared intensely at their 'unwelcome' visitor.

"What do you want from us?" She spat, folding her arms around her chest.

"Nothing, why?" He smirked at her.

"You've been following us all day!" Mira cried, exasperated.

"I haven't, infact I didn't even know you were here until now." His arms slid around the small of her back, pulling her close.

"Leave me alone.." Mirajane whispered, placing her hands on his chest. Her cheeks burned crimson.

"But you're pretty," Laxus replied softly, his hands travelling lower and lower.

"No.." Mira shook her head lightly, biting her lip as the flirting evolved into something much more. Laxus gave a light chuckle and smirked at her. She was surprised when his cheeks went pink.

"Yeah you are."

"You know w-what, I'll just leave you guys a-alone." Lisanna excused herself, quickly leaving the scene to busy herself with the food stalls and souvenir shops.

As Laxus leaned down for a kiss, a massive, pink heart swooped down and collected them. Next thing they know they were riding one of the longest slides in Ryuuetzu land, the Love Love Slide.

"Don't let go of me, don't let go of me!" Mira wailed, hugging him tighter.

"I don't think I can!" He panicked, locking his fingers with the others to secure his grip on her. He took a look at his surroundings and, to his surprise, he had quickly been transported to an entirely different area of Ryuuetzu Land. He looked to his left, spotting both Erza and Mystogan speeding down another section of the slide. Laxus wouldlike to know why the hell Mystogan was here, infact I think everyone would like to know why he's here, but considering the situation on hand, there's a slim chance that he'll tell anyone. (Except Erza, of course.)

He took a look at his own position with Mirajane. He gave a small sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't as bad as Erza's.

Mira sat on his lap, arms gripping the back of his neck as they picked up speed. Laxus had her around the waist, his face buried into her neck.

Mira saw Evergreen and Elfman pass by.

'_So they did come together,_' She thought. Lisanna was right. It was Elfman behind that rock after all.

Lisanna returned to the scene to find that no one was there.

"Mira-nee?"

"Laxus-san?"

Had they left her already? She thought this was really rude. Lisanna felt betrayed, Mira hadn't told her anything about her relationship with Laxus, were they dating or not?

As they got used to speeding down a slide, they stopped screaming.

"Well, this isn't too bad.." Mira started, looking at him hopefully.

"I, I guess," He responded, looking at all the others on the slide. He saw Gajeel and that girl..Levy? Laxus was sure it was Levy, but he hadn't really learned her name yet. He saw Juvia and Lucy pressed together, a blur of black and white, which he guessed were two exceeds, and Gray and Lyon and..well, he didn't know what to think about that.

"So.." Mira blushed, her ocean blue eyes sparkling.

"About earlier.."

"Yeah?" He grinned, leaning closer.

"What was that?"

"Whatever you want it to be, babe." He winked. Mira looked at him in shock, her blush went a deep crimson colour.

"It's cute when you go shy like that,"

"S-shut up!" She knitted her brow and pursed her lips, making Laxus laugh. He leaned in closer, inhaling her scents.

"You smell really nice,"

"O-oh?"

"Y-yeah, it's true," He blushed.

"What do I smell like?"

"Somethin' sweet," He shrugged, continuing his sentence. "Figures, since you're such a sexy lady and all.."

"Flirting isn't gonna win me over, Laxus."

"You're so hard to please.." He whined, moving his hands upwards.

"I'm not hard to please!"

"..In bed, right?" He grinned. Mira scolded him for 'not acting like a proper gentleman'.

He gave a hearty laugh.

He immediately stopped laughing. He hugged tighter than before.

"S-shit.." He grimaced, feeling the contents of his stomach bubbling. He couldn't throw up over Mira, what would she think of him then?

"Laxus? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

'_Damn this sickness,_' He thought, trembling as he held onto her.

Mirajane giggled.

"W-what?" He frowned, knitting his brow together.

"The 'great Laxus Dreyar' is suffering from motion sickness? What a brilliant example of an S-class mage," Mira teased, unable to stop herself from burst into a fit of giggles as he protested.

"That's not funny, Mira!" He moaned, clenching his teeth together. Suddenly, they were cocooned in ice as the two ice mages froze the entire park. It was cold, obviously, but Laxus felt warm against Mirajane, and Mirajane felt warm against Laxus.

A searing pain came over them as the entire park went up in a fiery explosion. They were freed from the ice, laying sprawled across the debris of what used to be Ryuuetzu land. Laxus, clearly disturbed by the sudden act, stood to grab the two culprits, Gray and Natsu.

"Nice try, fuckers."

They groaned in response.


End file.
